Of Her Portrait
by cherrytoes
Summary: "Why have you painted me looking down?" she asked. "It looked as if you were ashamed. Is it because you are to serve me, not love me?" "On the contrary sire, I am not ashamed, but afraid to love you." It was forbidden love that they conquered. SasuSaku.
1. A Window

**Of Her Portrait**

_Xcherrytoes_

Chapter I: A Window

The place where she grew up should never be compared to the beautiful Uchiha mansion that she would soon arrive in. Not because she grew in the country side, the more primitive area of Konoha, but because no man made architecture, no matter how awe-striking it may ever be, can compare to the natural and vivid colors of her home. Her father was a humble man who grew wheat and rye and sold it off to the town. But for the sake of his own passion and love, he also grew a massive field of sunflowers. The sunflowers would grow yearly into an eye filling color, unified as they all leaned the same way when the breeze picked up. Almost like a yellow ocean.

As a child she would stand in the sunflower field for hours during the summer, when the tall flowers would blossom into their ripest yellow-orange color. She would walk through the tall leafy jungles, for she was too short to reach the flowers themselves. Her hands would graze through all the leaves. She was all too familiar with the way the air smelled in the field, she knew each and every way in the thick field that would lead her home. It _was _her home. But now as a young woman, at the age of 17, she stood there one last time. Her eyes shut, her long flamingo pink hair tossed in the breeze, she stood there one last time because she knew she would never see her home again.

"Saki-chan…" her mother calls from a few distances away.

She opens her eyes so slowly, like her lids were too heavy to show her green world of iris.

"Don't you want to speak to your father one last time before you go?"

"… hai." Her voice was all too light.

Her father had gone blind not too long ago. It wasn't unexpected, his sight had worsened each year, yet he stubbornly refused to be examined by a doctor, stubborn-ness which he passed off to his daughter. Which is why it leaves her in this current state. There was a carriage outside waiting for her, to bring her to the Uchiha mansion and to work as one of the two maids there.

"Dad." She says as she reaches over to touch his hand. Reassuring him that she was there, listening.

"Listen Sakura, I wish things didn't turn out this way. You belong here, not out there."

"I know dad…"

"But I want you to remember something, promise me you'll do as I say."

"I will, what is it that you wish?"

"You are a maid. Nothing more. Do not try to be something that you're not. Promise me that."

He looked lost in his own words as his eyes looked far into the distance, no where near Sakura.

She caresses his hand. "Hai."

He lets out an airy chuckle.

"I must go now. The carriage has been waiting for me." she said as she stood up and dusted up her pale kimono.

"Wait. Take this. It'll probably be the only thing that'll remind you how your home looks like." He says as he grabbed her hand and slipped a photo in. The only photo of her they had, well, the only photo they ever had. Photographic pictures were expensive. It was not too long ago, she was sixteen as she stood in the sunflower field, and the photographer seemed to catch her picture at the perfect time as the camera clicked with an explosive flash and a small amount of smoke produced by it on the side. Her photo came out beautiful; her pink tresses whirled by a soft breeze as she stood at the left side of the photography, dozens of flowers by her side and behind. That day she slipped out of her original kimono attire and wore a white summer dress. It made her, along with her hair stand out in the picture, the dress drifted towards the same way as the flowers.

"Thank you…"

* * *

The ride to my new residence was not too long. My luggage, not too big either. I never possessed much belongings anyway. The house was beautiful, in everyway. The wide flat residence stretch over a long chain of hills easily spotted from the village below. The large diverse levels of grass land in their front court yard was decorated by cherry blossom trees, Coy- ponds with small bridges and wind chimes hung through out the many open corridors accompanied by delicate rice paper doors what slid quietly. I stepped out with my things as I was escorted by the designator to the main entrance.

"Now, mister Uchiha is a very solitary man. Don't find yourself startled when you see that you cannot easily please him." He said as we walked along a road made of rocks that stretched to the door.

"You do exactly what you're told. And do not disturb him while he is painting."

I didn't say a word, I didn't feel like it. I just nodded and listened to his every warning, but at the moment, I was more interested in the house itself.

"You'll live with the other maid, Hinata. She is responsible of informing you how the house is run. I wish you luck." He tips his fedora hat like a true gentleman. I return with a low bow.

"Thank you." I utter out quietly. I turned and stepped inside.

The house was relatively dark and quiet. I admired how clean and polished the woods were. I could hear murmurs from other rooms, in different locations of the house.

"Sakura-san" came a fragile voice. I turned my head swiftly to see a just as fragile girl in dark hair.

"I have been waiting for you. Please, let me introduce you to the Uchiha home." she said she started touring me around the house.

"The residence doesn't hold much people just Master Uchiha, his betrothed madam Karin, and her sister Ino. Mister Uchiha does not like to be bothered, so we are only to meet his needs when requested. We especially avoid him when he is within his painting periods. Most of our requests come to the ladies of the house. We wake at 6 to prepare breakfast, then we are to clean the house, on Wednesdays we must tame the garden, and we prepare dinner at 7. There isn't much, but the house is so grand, it usually takes up most of our time to finish our chores." we walked further within the house. The corridors were becoming harder to memorize and darker, until we had reached the end where it seemed the sunlight was beaming through. The birds chirping could be heard from a far distance, and also a light water running somewhere. I had reached my hand out to further slide the door open but Hinata reached to halt.

"Please! That is Master Uchiha's art studio. We are never to enter unless given permission."

"Oh, I apologize." I say in surprise.

After the walk around the entire house we had returned to the maid's room. I studied where I would be living. It was nice, neat, and warm. I loved it. A small bed for me on one side of the room and another for Hinata on the other, and one dim lamp in the corner of the room.

"You are required to wear this as your uniform and this when you sleep." Hinata handed me a neatly folded kimono, specialized for working attires and a very flow-y delicate champagne pink kimono. The uniform was not as horrendous as she expected. It was crème beige white with a neat blue fold which framed the neck, sleeves and the bottom of the dress. The obi was a matching blue color. My fingers traced and felt the smooth fabric. Then I began to wonder.

"Hinata-san, what does Mister Uchiha exactly paint?" I asked a little embarrassed.

"What he paints?" she doesn't seem to understand.

"Well, it must be some exquisite paintings for him to lavish in a life style such as this."

"My, Sakura-san, have you ever not heard of the name Sasuke Uchiha?"

I lightly shake my head no.

"Sasuke Uchiha paints for the royalties of course. He is the finest painter in his whole country. His work can bring emotions into your heart that you've never even felt before. The royal families pay him a fortune just for one mural."

"Oh I see…" Must be some paintings.

"He is quite a strange man. He doesn't seem to care about the money at all. He usually rejects most families to be painted. It was mentioned by Lady Ino that he only paints what he finds worthy and beautiful for. The royal families offer more money, just for that."

Maybe one day when I get to clean his room, I can see some of his work. How beautiful could a painting get?

"Please hurry and change, they will be expecting us soon. I have already prepared dinner for tonight, but I must introduce you to the household."

* * *

Could it be that they don't even enjoy each others company? Mother once told me, when the man you love touches you, your skin should burn from such passion. But these two, they seem like cousins more than fiancés. Actually, it seems more one way; Lady Karin seems to pour him with attention, why he actually looks a little annoyed. The other woman, the one with pale blonde hair and sharp blue eyes that you can spot miles away, seems more mature than Lady Karin. I find it very amusing as I peak through the slit of the doors.

"Come Sakura." Hinata ushers me to the dinning room.

We sat on our knees, legs bent and our hands neatly placed over our lap. She delicately slid the door wide.

"Master Uchiha, Lady Karin, Lady Ino, this is the new maid that you have hired; Sakura."

I keep my head low.

It stays uncomfortably quite so I pick my head up to wonder what's wrong.

I can finally see all their faces clearly. Lady Karin looks down at me with her dead taunting eyes, it makes me more uncomfortable. Master Uchiha surprises me with his beauty. Never have I seen a man with such features combined together to create such a perfect face. His dark hair messy and stern jaws locked tight. His Dark and cold eyes stare at me endlessly. I continue wonder what's wrong even more.

"Welcome Sakura-san, I am Ino." She says as she politely places her chopsticks down.

"She looks so untamed, like a child…" I hear Karin whisper to her fiancé. Compared to her, I probably am I child, I'm only seventeen. I feel my body reject this place already. Not only is it her rude comment, but the way he looks at me, it feels like a thousand pounds are crashing on my shoulder, such pressure. And yet he still stares at me, never taking a break to even blink his eyes. My head is pounding with questions.

"Sakura, you have the name of such art." Lady Ino comments.

"Thank you madam." I keep my head lower, a little embarrassed.

"Please, you two eat dinner as well."

We both stood up, bowed and exit the room. Suddenly I felt so much lighter away from his eyes.

* * *

"Sakura." Someone shakes me gently.

"Sakura, please wake up, we must start our chores."

I groan and rub my eyes.

"hai." I quietly say as I got dressed.

Today I was required to clean the floors of the third estate on the east side of the house, organize the scrolls in the library, and to my surprise, clean mister Uchiha's art studio. I was so eager to get into that room. I wanted to see that man's world.

Hinata wasn't lying, the house was so grand, and it was so much to cover. My hands felt raw and turned burning red after the two hours of scrubbing the floor, I felt knots in parts of my back that I didn't even know existed. There wasn't much to organize in the library; it seemed hardly anyone came there. I just dusted up the place. The library was a nice place to be. It was remote from the house itself, located in another shrine off the side of a large coy-pond. I could see the whole view of the garden from the library. I rushed back to the main house and quickly walked down the halls to his art studio. And soon there it was, at the end of that dark hallway where the sun seemed to seep through just the tiniest bit. I felt nervous approaching it. I squeeze the cleaning rag in my hands, twisting it, kind of like the knot in my stomach. I slid the door so quietly and slowly, the sun bursts into my face. The room itself was built none like other. Well, it more like a patio than a room. His room must have been the whole back of the house. The north wall of his room wasn't a wall at all, it was open to the world, not even doors. You were able to see gray -blue mountains far off in the distance, the beautiful garden, which I had to take care of tomorrow, and all the decorations. This must have been where he retrieved his inspirations.

I walked around a bit, admiring his room. It wasn't neat; I would actually feel wrong if the room was neat. It was a room of an artist. There was dozens of paintings, and canvas's pilled up against each others leaning on the walls, all covered by drapes to hide it from the sun. Off to the left side of a room, looked like a mad scientist's corner. There stood a table full of glass beakers, rocks, and utensils full of different colors, all of which I had never seen before. It seemed to me that this was where he made the actual paint itself. On the opposite corner stood a lonely dirty stool, covered in drools of aged paint, and an equally dirty canvas supporter in front of it. To know that this was where master Uchiha spent days and months in, I was astounded by the beauty and the history that the room held.

I started working quickly, remembering exactly what Hinata said- leave everything in their exact place, master Uchiha will know when even a single paper has been moved. I gently worked around all the items, careful to never touch them, then I mopped out the paint splattered floor. After the last corner was finished, I got up and spoiled myself with the view from his room once more. I was a tad bit envious; I wished I was granted such a window. I stood there, right in the middle and looked far into the distance. I must have stood there for a long time, I felt the back of my knees begin to tingle, and then I suddenly heard the door slide open. It must have been master Uchiha, no body else was allowed in here. I quickly drop to the floor in panic and shape myself into a respectful bow, my head hung low. I felt my heart race, I don't know why. I was granted permission here, I knew I had every right to be here, but I felt scared. I could see his feet and black suit pants walk towards me and then stop right in front of my face.

"Pardon me sire, I was told to clean your room, I meant not to disturb." I apologize anyway, because that's what a good maid does.

He just stood there, for god knows how long. My neck began to ach.

"Get up." He says in a low husky voice. I quietly and slowly rise up to my feet. I feel so uncomfortable. I hadn't realized how close to me he stood until I actually got up. I still kept my head low.

_No disrespect, no disrespect_ I though to myself, my family relies on my pay.

"Pick your head up." He orders. I obey.

"Your eyes too, show me your eyes." What is it that he wants with me? I hesitate as I quickly look up at him and then look down just as fast, but broke out of it to do as I was told. I looked dead into his eyes. He observed me so carefully, I felt bad for his paintings, how many glares they must have been under.

"Where did you come upon such eyes?" he asked.

"… My mother gave them to me." I reply meekly.

"And your hair?" I saw from the corner of my eye, his hand twitch for a second. Does he want to touch my hair?

"My mother as well, sire."

"hn." What was that? A grunt?

"Are you finished?"

I nod.

"Then leave."

I feel my face freeze in the sudden hostility. I backed up, bowed and did what I was told.

Walking down the dark halls, I thought about what kind of a man he was. He was hard, stern, and unpredictable. His eyes could do so much in one stare. Yet, I could not get his voice, his glare, and his smell out of my senses. I felt trapped under his nonexistent presence.

He was a man to be afraid of.

**A lot of things to mention about this particular story. It is none like I have ever written before. As a student, I'm very passionate about culture and history of the world, and to sophistication I tried to bring in realistic historical settings and contexts to the plot. For you "history nerds" such as I, this would take place around the Meji-restoration about 1860- 1920, or maybe even a little before that. But of course, Tsunade would run this place, not Meji. *wink. I highly suggest looking at pictures from the Memoirs of a Geisha for better understanding. The last thing I want to do is confuse the readers in this story because the setting is critical to the plot. **

**This story was created and thought about coming from many different inspirations. I was actually unsure of uploading this because of the complexity and my lack of experience as a writer. But I was shocked to see that something like this wasn't made a story of, so I had to do it. **

**So, **

**Reviews are always nice darlings. And just for this particular story, questions are highly welcomed!**


	2. The View

**Of Her Portrait**

_xcherrytoes_

Chapter II:The View

I wondered how Hinata had done all this work by herself before I arrived here. The yard was so grand. It held so many different flowers, plants, fish, and trees; all in turn accompanied by different needs. Yet, all the backbreaking work pays off at the end, the garden would look beautiful.

"The key to bright and strong colors to the flowers is well care and attention for each of them." Hinata informs me while she loosens up the soil gently below the flowers.

"I see." I mimic her, careful not to make any mistakes.

"It is also important to water just the right amount, if you spoil them, they'll loose their beauty."

"Oh. So, what are these particular flowers called?"

"They are alstroemerias, aren't they beautiful? Lady Ino favors them greatly."

We move on to another section of the garden and work on different flowers.

"And these?"

"Amaryllis. These are also Lady Ino's favorites."

"I imagine the construction of the garden was all suggested by Lady Ino then."

"It isn't so. Master Uchiha was the one who wanted the gardens to be constructed. Before, this was a small acre of trees."

I found it incredibly hard to believe. Someone like him demanding a garden beautiful as this?

"Why would he do that?" I ask with a small chuckle beneath.

"I have served master Uchiha since we were both children. I believe it is a mixture of many things."

"What could some of the things be?"

"Well for one, it could be in memory of his mother. He loved her so and she was especially fond of flowers. As for another, I believe he enjoys cherry blossom trees, also in favor of his mother."

I sit up straight to relieve my back and look around. The garden full of cherry blossom trees here and there, next to Coy-ponds and small water falls. It was easily noticeable that the trees were the highlight of the garden.

"Oh. I imagine his mother is deceased."

"Yes, very tragic. I am almost certain that it scarred him deeply. She left him as a child."

"And his father?"

"Left him only a couple of years after his mother. That is why he is betrothed to Lady Karin, to ensure his inheritance and for an heir."

"It seems he doesn't enjoy her company at all."

"I agree." She says as we both giggle. Suddenly a door slides with a loud and disruptive slam.

"Why is it that both of you are having conversations instead of working?" Lady Karin complains from the house.

"We apologize madam, we have just finished working." Hinata says.

"I see. You." She points at Hinata. "Return to the house, I wish for some Jasmine tea." Hinata nods and leaves to prepare the tea.

Lady Karin slowly but dangerously walks towards me. Everything about her makes me feel so small, and premature. Maybe it's the way she crafts her long ruby red hair into an elegant loose bun, or maybe it's the way her decorative kimono flows and relaxes on her shoulders like silk, almost ready to slide off. She walks like a woman of such dignity.

"I have taken you in out of charity; I expect exquisite work from you."

"Yes madam." I look down and stare at the pink petal covered grass.

"leave." She orders. I quickly scurry into the house.

* * *

I took in a deep breath again and sigh.

"Do not stress your mind over it Sakura-chan. Lady Karin is no kinder to myself." she says from her bed, while I sulk in my own, looking at my picture.

"Where does she come from?" I ask.

"It is not in my taste of words but… I hear, from almost every bed in the royal families." She replies in almost a whisper as if she was right next door. My eyes widen in the gossip.

"And who told you so?"

"Lady Ino herself."

I let out a gasp in surprise. I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"Lady Ino? But, aren't they sisters?"

"Well, step sisters. They had never been too close. Frankly, she is closer to me or even master Uchiha than Lady Karin."

"... I find it very strange. Then why does Lady Ino live _here_?"

"Her father built this house for the Uchiha family. He is one of the legendary craftsmen. She requested to live here as blood and also to watch over Lady Karin, she doesn't have the best manners, and they can't afford to ruin their reputation by her."

"I see…"

Hinata picks up the list for our afternoon chores and sighs as she reads it.

"I must clean the bathrooms today and polish the china set. You are requested at the art studio and to shop for groceries."

I feel my throat tighten. Well, he probably wouldn't even be in the room anyway, that wouldn't make sense to have someone in the room while he was working.

"Who creates these lists?" I ask.

"Lady Ino and Karin do, unless its involving master Uchiha, then he does it himself."

"So, it is he who requests anyone to his need."

I give a long sigh and re-tie my hair.

"I wouldn't complain, cleaning his art room is a thousand folds better than scrubbing the bathtub."

We both laugh and leave our rooms.

* * *

I quickly move down the hall with a bucket of water and a towel in hand to reach his room. I slid the door and entered, but saw him sitting on his stool, painting.

An un-expecting gasp escapes my mouth.

"I-I'm sorry sire, I assumed-"

"Sh." He says curtly while he continues stroking the paint. I quietly back away.

"Stay." He says as he again, works on his painting. I freeze in my place. I feel like an idiot. After some time he finally sets his brush down and wipes his hands on a near by towel.

"Come and look." His back is still facing me. I inch closer and closer to view the canvas.

I narrow my eyes and raise a brow at it.

"…the colors are wrong." The words slip out of my mouth. Then I realize how rude I must have sounded.

"I-I mean, the painting-"

He cuts me off again. "What do you mean?" He says in his smooth yet dead voice.

I hesitate to answer for a second. I bring my fingers around in nervousness and realize how clammy they have become.

"Well… you have painted the clouds yellow…" I stop to see if he was being offended. It seemed no emotions can ever get past his face. I continue on.

"And you have colored the robin gray." He suddenly gets up and walks over to the open side of the room, I follow him.

"look." He points up. I stare strangely at the sky.

"What color are the clouds?"

"They are white." I reply. He doesn't say anything and continues looking at the sky. Why is he making such awkwardness again?

I stare at the sky too, then I realize

"No…" I whisper. He moves his eyes down to look at me.

"It's yellow… and gray… and blue." I say slowly, observing the clouds and how the sun hitting them created such colors.

"Nothing is ever white." He says as he moves back to his canvas, I continue to follow.

"I work in layers. I set the base, then prime, color, and then finally set the shade." He explains as he looks at his yellow clouds. I bite my lip and look closer at this new work.

"Is it possible, that perhaps, I may see one of your works?" I ask. He gives me a short nod as he picks up his paint pallet and brush again.

I walk over to the nearest one and slowly slide the cloth away to the side, careful to never touch the painting itself. It was truly breath taking. A simple scene of a humming bird nearing a handful of flowers. The flowers were so detailed in every way, each pollen grain painted to its finest point, the eyes of the bird beaming from the light. So many colors that I couldn't even put a name too. Each flower seemed to hold their own personality. I wanted to reach out and grab the flowers.

"It's beautiful… I did not know that you were fond of such scenes."

"I don't." he replied.

"Then why have you taken such effort to this is piece?"

"All my work is taken into attention. That was painted for Ino." Oh, should have known.

"I see."

The room becomes still again, and I could only hear the sound of his brush stroking the paint.

"Excuse me… sire. But was there need for me to clean here today?" I ask after I carefully placed back the material over the painting.

"No."

He seemed more strange than angry to me now.

"Then why was I requested upon?"

"To talk to you."

"I believe you can converse with me anytime, sire."

"No, to see if you would understand. That's why I wanted to talk to you."

"Why is it important that I understand what exactly?"

"You ask too much questions."

I feel my face turn red and heavy from all the blood rushing in.

"Oh-I… uhm. " I clear my throat, I needed to stop being more embarrassing, if that was possible.

"My apologies master Uchiha, I shouldn't have annoyed you. Excuse me. I must finish all my chores." I say as I pick up my bucket of water and reach for the door.

"To see if you would understand a painter's eye. I am in need of a helper."

I feel my cheeks tug as a small smile forms on my face. I get rid of it quickly and turn around.

"Have I met your desires master Uchiha?"

He clears his throat as he dips his brush into a deep red color.

"You are to come here everyday at noon starting tomorrow."

It seems I have.

"Everyday? But sire, I must also tend to the ladies of the house as well."

"Then _make_ time. And I run this house, not them. If there are problems, you come to me."

"Oh-um, yes of course."

**Updating as fast as I can to avoid writers block. For once I want to finish a story, no matter how short the chapters may be. Smileyfacee.**

**One more thing, a shout out to pink-strawberries. Yes Vermeer's painting of the girl with a pearl earring is one of the biggest inspirations for this story. Nice to know someone is in touch with beautiful art. I mean, the face is just so haunting 33**

**Review darlings, review! **


	3. The Smaller Things

**Of Her Portrait**

_xcherrytoes_

Chapter III:The Smaller Things

"This," he plops a lump of what seems to be nothing, on the table in front of me. "Is charcoal." He finishes as he dusts off his hands together.

"Hai." I replied, looking down at the black thing strangely.

He then took a heavy lump of metal that was about two fists full big and dropped it on the charcoal.

"That is a grinder and what you do is" he rolled up his button-down sleeves to his elbows and started twisting and pulverizing the piece of charcoal until it became a fine loose powder. "Hence, it's named a grinder."

"Hai." I answered again. I had nothing else to say. Why was he showing me this?

"Do you know why I'm showing you all this?" he asks.

The man can read minds, scary.

"No sire." I squirm in my seat.

"I am showing you how to make paint."

"Paint?" how do you to make paint from… _this?_

He walks around me and picks up a jar of yellowish liquid.

"You make paint by mixing pigments in linseed oil. I am showing you how to make the color black."

Oh, that's pretty interesting.

"Hai."

"You use safflower oil for lighter colors such as yellow." He moves another jar for me to see.

"I use basic ingredients for basic colors, and mix them if I want a particular shade."

"I see…" I observed the several jars that were in front of me with different ingredients in them, all with different colors.

"Lapis powder for blue and ochre powder that comes in different colors." He taps each jar as he names them."

"When you mix the pigments with oil and water you also must mix clay for the certain texture. I am going to teach you how to create thick dense paint since I work on textile canvas."

"Oh…" I don't know if I should be thankful or not. I'm the least experienced in painting out of anyone in this house probably.

"Try it."

I look at him and hesitate. Suddenly it seemed like a huge obstacle. I carefully rapped my hands around the grinder and began rotating it gently. It slips a couple of times and doesn't seem to work.

"You're not putting enough pressure on it. Here." He takes his own hands over mine and dominates it. His hands are incredibly warm and firm, his much larger hands completely hides my own. I realize that he was doing all this while he was hovering over me, his body sheltering over my head.

I gasp and quickly remove my hands underneath his in panic. I try to regain my position as a maid.

"Excuse me master Uchiha, I did not do it out of rudeness."

He drops his hands to his side and walks over next to me.

"I-Its just, It…" I look up at him and look down again. My pale eyes feel frantic by it. I let my hair that was struck by the sun curtain over my face.

"… It is considered that maid's hands are unclean sire. Someone such as you should not touch it." I say quietly.

I hear him let out an airy deep chuckle. I dare not to look up.

"Who ever made such a rule is an idiot."

I let go of a big burst of breath that I didn't even realize I was holding. I slowly look up at him again.

He grabs a near by stool and sits next to me.

"Now, good texture comes from good clay or even resin…"

I listen to him talk but at the same time I hear my heart beat louder in its cage.

* * *

"Master Uchiha is a very unusual man Sakura-Chan." Hinata says as she picks out some apples and smells them.

"But he seems to hate his own home, well his own fiancé. Why not move?" I ask. Today we got the opportunity to go out together and shop for needs and maybe some little social time for ourselves.

"Strange as he may be, he is still a pride filled man. He refuses to give up his name."

"That I can easily understand." I say as I take the apples from her and put it in my basket, next to much other fine food.

"I'm a bit hungry, do you have taste in ramen noodles?" she asks me.

"Of course, they're delicious." I hadn't had them in so long. I was actually a bit excited.

"Wonderful, you can only get the best ones here in Konoha." She leads me to a small but cozy little ramen stand. There working is an aged man and a young one with features so bright, it almost makes me squint. His hair is an unruly disastrous mess of golden locks with deep blue eyes so intense you don't know which distracts you more.

"EY boss! Its Hinata-chan!" he screams over the pots and pans.

"Well hello young lady, we haven't seen you around in awhile!" he says in an equally loud and charismatic voice.

"Yes I've been quite busy at the manor." She replies.

"Who's you friend there Hinata-chan?" he says as he leans over the counter to have a closer look at me.

"That is the new maid they have hired. Her name is Sakura." She presents me kindly.

"Hello." I give a small wave.

"And this is Naruto and Mister Ichiraku"

"You two girls are far too pretty to work in that house! Must be getting the ladies jealous huh? Anyway, what are we having this evening?" the old man beams.

"I'll have the regular, which would you like Sakura-chan?"

"I'll have the vegetable ramen please."

"Alright then great!" He said as he immediately starts cooking. They were too cheerful for me. Maybe it's cause I've been inside the house for so long. At least it's nice to know there are people with live spirits here.

* * *

It has become weeks since I've served master Uchiha and estate now. I have adapted to the lifestyle and the hostility that tips over mister Uchiha from time to time. I have slowly begun to realize the subtle signs of remorse that he shows after his angry fit such as asking for my opinion on a painting he's been working on, and even bringing me my favorite tea, ginger, while I work on making his paint. I've grown to enjoy helping him and even making my own colors to suggest to him. Some he's taken and used, others he's scoffed at and called tacky or girlie, but that's when my ginger tea comes. And dare I say he can become playful? Once he has splattered me with water while he were looking at the coy pond for ideas, and another time he had "accidentally" smeared blue pigment powder onto my face, smirking at it.

On this particular day though, it made me think, I never had a person to admire in my life. But throwing away modesty, I've always admired myself. I knew who I was right from the start as a child. I am strong, intelligent, and decently pleasing to the eye.

But talking to Lady Ino right now makes me rethink about admiring someone other then myself.

She is beautiful no doubt. Experienced, kind, and nurturing. The way she looks at the world is none like anyone else's.

"Tell me, what do you think of my brother in-law?" she asks as she looks at herself in the mirror. Right now we're in her room as I help her tame her long bright locks for tonight's dinner party. Many noble and royal guests were coming for the Spring Ceremony. Hinata tells me they hold it every year.

"Your brother in-law madam?"

"Yes, what is your view on the man?"

Silence falls as I think hard to come up with an answer.

"He…" I look at myself in the mirror, behind Lady Ino's pale makeup-ed face.

"He is a man of few words…"

"And?"

I continue to look at my face in the mirror. I look like a stranger to myself, she's looking back at me while I talk about him.

"A delicate man… like a fragile balance between pride and passion." I begin to sound like I was talking to myself more than to her.

"What makes you say that?" she asks. She sounds very interested.

"Like I have mentioned, a man of few words, but… "My pace in combing her hair had slowed to a steady beat.

"When the subject of art enters the conversation, words of passion escape his lips. He is a unique man…"

"Why Sakura-San, if I didn't know any better, I believe you are attracted to him." my eyes widen at her comment.

"What? That- that's preposterous! Ludicrous at the least!" I stammer.

"Do not be ashamed, he has dazzled many with just a single look. Like Karin for example, the poor man."

"No madam, I am here to tend to his needs, nothing more." I tried to sound stern and true, but my own mind differed.

"Who are you lying to? Me or yourself?" I didn't answer. I feel so off guard, so exposed.

She clears her throat.

"Well, only _particular_ people should know that you are here to serve him as a maid and nothing more then. Don't you agree?" I catch on to what she's saying and feel a smile tug my lips.

"Hai."

"Now, which ornament do you suggest?" she asks as she holds a hair piece with dozens of cherry blossom petals dangling down on one side and holds a red orchid piece on the other of her hair.

"The pink one madam, it accentuates your hair." I said as I placed it within her bun.

"Oh wonderful."

* * *

"Another marvelous masterpiece Sasuke!" a man declares proudly as he gazes at his new work that was placed on a table decorated all around. Everyone was dressed in their fanciest clothes, women in all sorts of kimono imaginable and men in suits that would match their escorts. Mister Uchiha had worn a sharp black suit pants and a button down with a black vest over it. I had suggested that he should wear a suit jacket but deliberately rejected it, complaining that it was too uncomfortable and restricting. I gave a small giggle at his childish tantrum as he demanded what was so funny.

I roam around the house quickly to collect any abandoned dishes or glasses, making sure I was never noticed. But then I came upon an uneasy conversation. I listened through the thin rice paper door that was partially opened.

"The pink haired one, that's the new maid you have hired, correct?" a man asks.

"Yes." Its mister Uchiha, the man was talking to him. Why was he interested in me?

"She's quite the eye candy huh? Very fine to look at." I feel my stomach churn.

He doesn't say anything.

"Why, if she was my maid, I would at least have a little fun, you know?" he chuckles jokingly, but I doubted he was joking at all. Mister Uchiha still doesn't reply.

"So, quick question Sasuke, she up for sale or anything?"

"Excuse me?" he mutters.

"Y'know, can I buy her or anything? Maybe even loan?"

I feel my stomach drop a mile down as I quickly exit to another room. I didn't want to hear anymore.

"Ah, Sakura." Lady Karin calls me. I didn't want to answer, I wanted to just ignore her, but I couldn't.

"Yes madam?"

"May I speak to you out side?" she looks down at me.

"Of course… madam." I follow her out side.

"It has come to my attention that you have been spending quite the time in my fiancé's room."

My lips doesn't budge, I stay quiet.

"Exactly what are you doing in there?"

"I assist master Uchiha with his paintings madam." She scoffs.

"Do you take me as a fool? I can see it in your whorish eyes. You keep your distance from Sasuke. "

Then a spark of anger triggers in my chest. I know who I am, and I am no whore.

"Or perhaps you feel neglected from your fiancé madam. After all, what threat could a _maid_ possibly pose?" I calmly reply as I stare into her eyes.

"You disrespectful-!" she suddenly explodes in a burst of rage as she grabs my hair and shoves me to a near by post. She makes me look up at her, for a second I feel frightened, but only for a second because I realized I've hit a spot.

She slaps me swiftly, but hard just below my cheek bone. I feel it tingle.

"I will _destroy _you." She tells me as her voice shakes from anger. Her face is just inches away from mine. I give no expression of fear. I just look at her in the eye.

"UGH!" her face scrunches up as she roughly shoves my head to the side, throwing me away in the dark night. She takes a deep breath, smoothes out any wrinkles in her kimono and retreats back inside. I lay there in the deck as I also take deep breathes to calm myself. I retied my hair and stood up. I touch the spot where her hands struck my face, I feel an open, but small cut on my jaw line. She must have scratched me while she was at it. I doubted that it was even noticeable. I also head inside after I had collected myself.

**Dun dun dun?**

**Reviews right? 8D**


	4. The Face in the Canvas

**Of Her Portrait**

_xcherrytoes_

Chapter IV: The Face in the Canvas

While working on another cup of paint, his hand reaches over and drops another pervious paint cup in front of my face.

"Can you tell me what this is?" he asks. Something tells me he's not too happy.

"Paint… sire." I answer back.

"What's wrong with it?" he pushes the cup closer to me.

I bite my lip in embarrassment, stupidity and a lot of other things.

"It is-"

"First off, I asked for blue, not green. Second this is completely liquefied." He finishes anyway.

"I'm so sorry master Uchiha, my idiocy sometimes gets the better of me." I say looking down as I dispose of the poor excuse of the paint.

"Sometimes?"

I purse me lip, fighting hard to ignore and not comment back on his rude reply.

I turn my attention back to grinding more blue pigments vigorously, smothering it with all my might.

"Is something bothering you?"

I also fight the urge to roll my eyes.

"Nothing is bothering me master Uchiha."

Suddenly his hand yanks away the grinder from my furious grip.

"Is something _bothering_ you?" he says in an agitated tone.

"It is none of your concern." I bite back.

"When it's ruining my work, it is my concern." He says as he grabs a pinch of red powder and flicks it onto my face.

"Hey-!" The nerve of that guy! I take a near by towel and smother my face in it. I can taste some in my mouth, gross.

"Are you going to tell me now?" he asks as he also wipes off his fingers.

I take a deep, _deep_ breath to calm down for a second, closing my eyes.

"Last night, I heard a conversation." I begin.

"I'm sure you've heard _lots _of conversations at the party."

I take in another breath.

"One with you and man, a pathetic one might I add." I say. He raises his brow.

"I meant not to pry, I just stumbled on it. He asked you if you were willing to sell me to him, reasons which I'm sure that wouldn't involve any _cleaning_." I try to sound like I'm not disgusted as much.

"And?"

"I left. I wished to hear no more."

"So which are you more frustrated about? The man or what my answer could have been?" he asks so calmly.

"Well-! Uh…. Wh-" I stammer on my own words. I frown to myself inwardly.

"… What your answer was." I was surprised at how honest I was to myself. But then again, mister Uchiha tends to do that, always making me be true to myself around him. I don't know if he's doing it on purpose or not, but it works.

He walks around to the other side of the table and plants both his arms on to it firmly, leaning in closer as he said

"Does it _look_ like I would?" his eyes just dig deep into my eyes. My breath hitches. I can't stand to face him so close, I look down again.

"No master Uchiha."

He just stands there and stares at me, well at least it still feels like he's staring at me. I can't tell. Then suddenly his thumb touches my jaw line. I gasp and pull back. I swear, sometimes this man is just too strange.

"Relax, you still got some paint on you." He continues to drag his thumb across it, and then I realize with a sudden sharp tingle, it wasn't paint. I hiss a little.

"That's not paint sire, it's a cut." I say, squinting and mindlessly pushed his hand away but he grabs my whole chin this time and turns my head to look at it.

"How did you get it?" he asks observing it carefully.

"It was a cleaning accident." I mumble awkwardly from my face being turned suddenly.

"Looks like something clawed you more than an accident." He says.

I take both my hands and gently grabbed his hand, dropping it.

"It is nothing to worry about." He eyes me suspiciously.

"You can leave early today." He finally says as he walks backs to his canvas.

"What do you mean sire?" What could it possibly be now?

"Finish your afternoon chores, and then come back at midnight, make sure you're not spotted, especially to Karin." I stand up and dust my self.

"Why tonight ?"

"This painting must be done by tomorrow, and you're too distracted to help me now. So come back later when you're more like yourself."

"hai…" I slowly walk towards the door, and then it hits me.

"Why must especially Lady Karin not see me?" my heart pounds from my own question.

"complications." He simply puts.

I almost hesitate to ask, but I had to know.

"Has she… spoken about me?"

"Its just childish complaints. I can't deal with her ignorance, so it's best if you aren't spotted by her."

I grit my teeth. How stubborn she was.

"Hai."

* * *

Hinata and I were working more than usual to get the floors extra clean and make fancier meals. Tonight the gentleman who has requested the painting that mister Uchiha has been working on was coming to visit. We had the get the house extra tidy. Normally we even have conversations while doing our chores, but not this time.

I was scrubbing the wooden floor for the fifth time, my knees and hands starting to turn red again, and then suddenly an envelope drops in front of me. I looked up and it was Lady Karin, staring down at me as usual.

"What is this madam?" I ask as I wipe my hands on my kimono and stand up, picking up the letter while at it.

"See for yourself." She replies. Something set the air into an off balance. I feel a strange sensation come from my stomach as I open it and read the letter. It's from my land lord.

_We are extremely grief stricken for the loss of your loved ones._

Oh god no…

_But it was found to be that your father Mr., Haruno had passed away in peace within your home. We also write to you with remorse that your mother Mrs. Haruno had followed your father a week after. _

No… this couldn't be.

_You are welcome to return and retrieve any valuables from your home before it is cleared out, but please do so within this weak. _

I can't breathe…

_With sincere apologies,_

_Mr Orishimo_

"Haruno, a clan-less family no doubt." She says before she walks off.

"Sakura? What is it?" Hinata asks as she walks over to me. I don't answer.

Instead I loose my grip on the letter as it falls to my side. She picks it up and a quiet gasp follows after.

"Oh Sakura-chan…" She slides her small arms around me and gives me a hug.

I see wet drops on her shoulders. I must be crying right now…but my face, my body, it feels so numb.

"Come on, let's have some tea in our room." She takes my hand and leads me there.

* * *

Right now, sitting on my bed, her hand stroking my back up and down, I think about the death of my parents. The tea cup burns in my hand. Time passes by quickly while I think about them. Logic makes me see, maybe it _was_ their time to go. I was surprised I hadn't thought about it earlier before. They were a very old couple, they had been married for at least 40 years. I was an extremely late child. I feel a little bit better, more relaxed. I knew for sure they crossed without harm. Maybe they knew they were going too, and sent me here not to be alone.

"Are you feeling better?" she asks quietly.

"Hai, please don't worry. I'm taking this quite well now." I say with a small, but true smile.

On the bright side, at least they didn't need to work so hard anymore. They can finally rest and enjoy their time together.

I feel a little warmth come back to my heart.

* * *

I give another _loud_ yawn as I stir some oil with clay and resin. Mister Uchiha doesn't seem tired at all, focused entirely on the painting. The man was insane. it was four in the morning, the sky a pale blue-ish gray as dawn almost struck. I put my head down onto the table, maybe I can just shut my eyes for a second and he wouldn't notice, but I _won't_ fall asleep.

Moments later I feel something hit my head and bounce off to the table. I look up to see a piece of chalk lay mindlessly next to me. Did he just throw chalk at me?

"Wake up." He says.

"I wasn't sleeping sire." I say in a little grumpy tone.

"Then don't put your head down."

"It's _four_ in the morning." He completely ignores me as he says

"Come see." He sets his paint brush down. He must be finally done. I walked over and I couldn't believe what I saw.

Sunflowers. Hundreds of sunflowers, all in the most beautiful yellow and orange color, no matter how small they were. Hundreds of them lay about with a distant and foggy mountain in the back. The painting hits a spot in my chest as I begin to feel my eyes burn. The biggest sunflower was painted in the left corner. I can almost imagine reaching out and feeling the soft petals. The spot in my heart throbs, I try not to cry and surprisingly, I succeed. I manage to swallow back those tears.

"What's wrong with you?" he asks, he sounds a little annoyed.

"Nothing…sire." Unfortunately, my voice shakes. He raises a brow at me.

"It just reminds me of home." I simply put.

"Home?"

"Yes. Actually, that reminds me. I need to return to my home soon."

"What for?"

I clear my throat this time, make sure it doesn't shake and embarrass me.

"My parents have passed away. I need to take some belongings before they clean out the house." I was pleased at how stable I sounded.

"I see…" he takes a look at his watch.

"How far off is it?" he asks.

"It is just an hour from the east of this house."

"Would you like to go now? Only if you feel that it isn't too soon though." I couldn't answer for a second. He actually sounded like he had feelings. But then again, perhaps it's because we now share a common situation.

"No, it isn't too soon. We should hurry though." I can't help but smile.

* * *

I never noticed before, but the sound of the horses moving is very relaxing to me. Maybe it's because I've never grew up around horses, just cattles and maybe some lambs. Something about their shoes, clacking as they run in a synchronized pattern makes me fall asleep soundly.

"Sakura." He says as he moves me by the tiniest bit. I squint and squeeze my eyes.

"I think we're here." He says.

I step out of the carriage and feel air escape my lips. The beautiful home, my only ever home, was completely lifeless. The wheat and rye field had died out into a tired pale soil that stretched for distances. But then again, I should have expected it. With my father becoming blind, it would be impossible for my mother to take care of the field herself.

I moved slowly to the front of my house and enter.

It seems dust had completely taken over my home. Everything was left where it was, like time had frozen. I touch some things here and there, leaving trails of disturbed gray dust. I tapped my door the slightest bit as it gently yet humbly showed me my room. It was ghostly, I looked inside only to feel an older me come back, nostalgia. I close the door shut. I didn't even dare go into my parent's room, no need for me to start crying helplessly for hours here. Instead, I walked straight out the back door and suddenly, the wheat field destroyed wasn't much of a big deal. All the sunflowers, once tall and green were wilted to the floor into their skeletons. A mass grave of sunflowers. For this, I don't know why, I was deeply bothered by it. I knew they couldn't take care of it, I knew there was no way for them to survive, but I was so upset that they just had to die away like that. It was the same as setting my house on fire, only leaving rubbles.

I bent down to touch one of the dead and dry flowers, the petal broke off from its body with ease. I give out a deep sigh.

"Was this the sunflower field that reminded you of home?" I almost forgot that he was even behind me, following me.

"yes." I needed to be strong, I needed to move on. There was nothing I could do about this once called home anymore. I headed back into the house.

I marched into the kitchen and looked through one of the cabinets, retrieving a bag of sunflower seeds. I took that and nothing more. I left everything as is. I didn't want to bring back anything but that. There was nothing in the house valuable and worth taking. We were not the richest family to start off with. My mother, or even my father had never left anything for me to remember them by, they bought me what they can with all they had. It was like they were here for a second, and then they were gone. So I walked out of there, with a small fistful bag of sunflower seeds and returned back to the carriage. I choked down the urge to turn my head and look back as the carriage began moving.

**if you reviewed especially for this chapter, it would mean an awful lot to me 8D**


	5. Sincerely Yours

**Of Her Portrait**

_xcherrytoes_

Chapter V: Sincerely Yours

My eyes felt like fifty pounds on each side, both accompanied by unattractive redness and bags. I saw my vision blur again as tears about. My nose, also unattractively runny too. I had made sure to cover my mouth with my blanket to muffle out my cries, I didn't want to wake Hinata up, and she must have been exhausted. I feel another sobbing choke coming as I burry my face into my blanket. I knew, right from the start, that this wasn't over. That I had been doing all too well with dealing with my parent's death. It was just the eye of the storm. It's about five in the morning now. I've been crying none stop. I've managed to avoid everyone after dinner. I have been able to succeed all that well. I take deep but quick breaths as quietly as I can.

"mmm… Sakura-chan?" she says as she flips on the lamp near by. I guess I wasn't as quiet enough. I keep quiet, maybe she'll think I was sleeping and heard nothing.

"Sakura-chan, are you awake?" she asks again. I sigh and pick my head up from the blankets.

"Y-yes, I am." My own voice sounds awful from all the crying fit, it completely gives everything away. Traitors.

"Oh dear…" she gets up from the bed and walks over to mine and sits down. She knows a lot better and jumps to the point.

"I just want you to know, it's okay to cry. You're supposed to." I know that.

"Actually, I've been worrying that you haven't." I know that too.

"So… I want you to take a day off today. I'll tell everyone you're too sick to work. "she says as she gives me a nice pat on my shoulder.

With some sniffles out of the way I mange to say

"But…"

"Don't worry, I can handle the chores, I've done it all before." She says. She was too kind, really.

"Thank you…"

* * *

I downed another cup of ginger tea for the fifth time. It helped me clear my sinuses, and also made my stomach feel a ton better. It must have been around the afternoon by now, I can tell because the house is a lot quieter with Lady Karin gone. She usually goes out around this time to shop or have tea.

Then suddenly, I heard three knocks from the door.

"Come in."

It was Lady Ino, she looked beautiful as always, even when she wasn't going out. She had some things in her hand.

"Sakura-san, how are you feeling?" she asks as she sits at the edge of my bed.

"I'm feel better." I reply.

"You know, when Sasuke-kun lost his parents, he hadn't painted for years."

Oh, so she knew.

"When did he start painting again?"

"When we had the garden created."

"Then I imagine it was the garden that gave him hope."

She looks at me for a moment.

"Actually, it's the other way around. He made the garden because he _had_ hope. Because he needed to move on. The garden can be considered… I guess the final resting place for the memories of his parents, especially his mother."

He must have been deeper than I thought.

"I also imagine that his mother is beautiful as the garden then." I said.

She gives an airy laugh.

"She was an extraordinary woman, beautiful and elegant from the inside and out. Growing up in this house, she was my idol. "

I can sort of picture her now, if Lady Ino had modeled her self after mister Uchiha's mother, she must have been equally beautiful, or maybe even greater.

"Oh and his father, as handsome as they come that man." She said looking off into the distance.

"Taught Sasuke how to be a true gentleman. He was a very stern and domestic man." She spoke boldly about him.

"I see." I can only wonder.

"Anyway, I have brought you this." She hands me what was in her hands. I accept with care and steadiness, no need to drop it and embarrass myself. It was in a folded piece of delicate silk, it felt heavy. I removed it layer by layer until a beautiful comb came to view. It was gold. It had thousands of teeth with rubies and pearls embedded into it like flowers. It was crafted into an elegant perfection as vines of crystal shards dangled off it. I let out a ghostly gasp.

"L-Lady Ino, I cannot accept this." I say as I place my hand out to hand it back to her.

"Why not?" she simply asks.

"Well, it is made of gems and gold! Someone such as myself should not hold this." I answer.

"That is the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard. Someone beautiful as you, should own something beautiful." She folds my fingers over and it pushes it back to my chest.

"Surely you must favor this piece madam, it's absolutely stunning." I trace my thumb over the pearls.

"I do, but it has no use for me. _Pink_ accentuates my hair, don't you agree?" she says with a smile. I give a small one back.

"I must say, the ruby definitely brings passion to _your_ unique hair. I have never seen anyone with such color." She says as she grabs a lock from the end and examines them.

"Neither have I." I reply.

"I assume you take great pride in them?"

"Yes I do. It is apart of who I am."

"Sasuke-san admires them greatly as well you know." She says with her eyes hinting something.

"He does?" I feel a blush creeping up.

"Why yes, and your eyes too. Pure as mint leaves itself. I remember the first night you arrived, he asked me about them that night. Wondering if I had seen anything like it."

"Madam I'm flattered." I say with a blush definitely present now.

"I know, that's why I have told you. Here, take this too." She hands me a bag this time. I look inside; it's tea leaves.

"Tea?"

"Yes, they're supposed to make you fall asleep instantly, and I assume you haven't gotten much sleep, your eyes are losing their shine. You certainly don't want _him_ see them like that." She said as she stood up.

"Madam, I cannot thank you enough." I say a little ashamed.

"Please, there is no need. One day you'll repay me, even when you don't even realize it."

I believe her, her and her wisdom.

"Thank you." She smiles as she shuts the door behind her.

After Hinata had kindly made me the new tea, I instantly fell asleep just as she promised.

* * *

He was in my dream. He just stood there, his back facing me and looking off into some distance. He was there. I tried to reach out to him, tried to stand next to him, but no matter how fast or long I ran, the distance between me and him remained the same. I start tearing up for some reasons that I didn't understand. Was it because of frustration that I couldn't reach him? Was it because he didn't even know I was there? Was it because I felt like such a failure? I didn't understand, but I started crying anyway.

Then I woke up. I woke up because someone's hand was on my face, someone's thumb moving across my cheek. I woke up to his face.

I didn't say anything, I just stared at him. So he spoke first.

"Why are you crying?" he asked.

I don't answer for a moment, I just stared at him.

"Uh… I just had an uneasy dream." I finally answered.

"hn." He sits down next to me on the bed. I look to the side of my bed, and a new tea cup sitting on the lamp post.

"Did you bring that for me, sire?"

He looks away.

As if that would prove anything.

"Thank you." I said with a smile.

After a moment of sipping my tea and him just staring no where from my bed, he finally asked.

"Was this the sunflower field you spoke of?" he hands me my picture.

"ye- wait, how did you get that?" I asked a little too loud. No one has seen that picture.

"che, it was about to fall out of your pillow." He said, rolling his eyes.

He takes the picture back and looks at it. It seemed a thousand thoughts were going through his mind.

"How old were you in this picture?" He asked.

"I was sixteen, sire."

"How old are you now?"

"I am seventeen."

He continues to look at it.

I almost hesitate to ask, but I do it anyway.

"… How old are you, master Uchiha?" I was taking a bold step. Maids weren't allowed to ask personal details of their masters.

"I am twenty-two."

He was older than me, like I expected.

"Um, not to be rude sire, but why are you here?" he's never been in the maid's room.

A look of realization from a forgotten thought passes through his face for a second.

"I wanted to show you something, come." He walks out the door. I got out of my bed and headed out side. I had to run a little to catch up to him. We ended up outside for a second to go to the west wing of the house, a place I have never been in before. It was already nightfall, sort of a chilly night, my thin sleeping yukata barely provided any warmth. Then we finally reached a room. The room seemed to be located in a place where no one would ever be able to see it. It was small, untaken care of and out of any light. We walked in, and it was pitched dark. I was scared I would trip and then fall on my face or something. He walked around the room like he knew every inch of the place; he probably did actually. He turned on a small lamp in the corner, then another one and another one after that. Soon the room was lit as daylight.

I had never been so awe-struck, so astounded with what I saw. The walls were all painted, painted of sunflowers and the sky, all four walls. It felt real, like I was in the sunflower maze already. He had gotten each angle, each petals just right for each of the possibly hundreds of flowers that was drawn on the wall. I looked all around, slowly making a full circle. Then he finally asked.

"Do you like it?"

My mouth was agape from it all.

"You… did all this for me?"

He doesn't say anything. I'll take it as a yes.

"Master Uchiha, thank you so much. It's so beautiful." I said quietly, too distracted to actually talk. Then I finally broke my gaze at it and looked at him, he was looking at his own work too.

"Master Uchiha, this means so much to me. How could I ever repay you?" I was mind blown, I've never had this much kind-ness, this much sincerity given to me.

"You can stop calling me Master Uchiha first of all. It's a mouth full." He says in almost a grumpy tone.

"Then… how should I address you sire?"

"Sasuke." He plainly replied.

"Of course." If that's what he wanted, I'll give it to him. I would give him anything.

"Why did you do this for me?"

"… I wanted to give you a home." it took him awhile to answer, like he actually had to think about _why_ he did it in the first place.

"A home? But sire- I mean… Sasuke, I _am_ home." he looked at me strangely.

"This is my home now. Where I cook, where I sleep, where I serve you in your studio, _that_ is my home."

I knew I was saying the strangest things. I am nothing but a simple maid. But I also knew that I had nothing to give him in return, so I gave him my words, a share of my heart to match up to his brilliance and artistry.

"When I'm next to you… I'm home."

"I don't know how I will ever show you my feelings of gratitude… " I said in a quiet voice. And while I was saying all this, he got closer and closer to me with each step.

He touched the ends of my hair that rested on my chest with his right hand and brushed it aside. He moved up to place his hand on my neck, his thumb resting on my jaw line. I felt his even and calm breath fan on my forehead, and I knew it was coming.

Our lips touched lightly for the first time.

And I also knew what I've been doing all this time, creating memories with him was wrong, because I was just a maid.

I knew sharing my feelings with him was wrong, because I was just a maid.

I knew having feelings for him in the first place was wrong, because I was just a _maid_.

And I knew I was breaking my promise to my passed father as I kissed him back endlessly.

But all the wrong things I've done, felt so lovely.

**C'mon guys, did you all really think Sakura would be that cold towards the death? We all know she's a little unstable, hence the raging chakura pumped fist towards Naruto all the time. Smileyface smileyface. Honestly guys, I'm offened!**

**Review darlings, they totally make my day, more than eating cheesecake for breakfast! **


End file.
